


Hands Like Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Calogan, Emotional Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, if im gonna play with people's emotions, its gonna be in the form of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You grabbed my hand, and we fell into it, like a daydream or a fever.Dead Flag Blues,Godspeed You! Black Emperor





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first calogan fic, and it's literally straight up porn lmfao
> 
> enjoy

A pair of white hands clenched, balling the sheets beneath them. A shaky sigh emanated from above them. They tightened.

“Raise your head.”

Caliban squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side. He didn't want to do a word Logan told him to do. Logan had left him like this for hours, bordering on that line between pleasure and pain, keeping him from reaching that peak; Logan hadn't even moved as much as an inch for several minutes now. His thrusts had been teasing. His touches were as light as a feather. Caliban didn't want that. He wanted Logan to scratch him, bite him, shove him down into the bed and fuck him until he couldn't breathe. He wanted Logan to make him come so much he passed out; and Caliban felt like he'd suffocate, that he'd die, from his own insatiable wanting before Logan would fulfill his needs. But he wasn't going to do that, at least, not yet. Logan’s hands felt as if they were burning him, only adding fuel to his desire. Logan’s hands were the fire Caliban was doomed to burn in.

And he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

“Caliban.” The hand on his hip squeezed it, the other hand on his ass following the same movement. “Raise your head.”

 _I can't, god damn it. What part of that don't you understand?_ His head was too clouded with lust to think straight. God, Logan smelled so good. It was intoxicating, with him this close. It almost hurt to breathe it in, but he'd be damned if he'd stop just because of that. Asphyxiation by Logan didn't seem like a bad way to go.

His body tensed. The sharp tang in Logan’s scent gave him away: he was getting annoyed. Caliban swallowed hard then whimpered lowly. 

“You know, this is only going to hurt you more than me. You already know I can do _this_ ,” he punctuated the word with a sudden thrust, jostling a whining gasp out of the albino mutant, “for hours. So…” Caliban felt the scratch of Logan’s beard against the back of his neck, and he shivered. “Do us both a favor and raise your god damn head.”

Caliban furrowed his brows, opened his eyes, and slowly lifted his head off of the bed, his vision slightly blurry. He felt Logan smirk against his neck, and a hand wrapped around his neck gently. “Good boy,” he breathed.

He rocked into Caliban, and the mutant’s eyes rolled back. 

Logan set a brutal pace that never wavered. As Logan growled and groaned above him, Caliban whined and gasped and babbled, his entire body shaking from need.

He wasn't sure of what all he said. “Please” and “yes” and “more” and “Logan”, perhaps. He was sure he said more than his share of cursing, but Logan summed a lot of what he said up with “fuck” and “Jesus Christ”. 

He wasn't sure what he said that set Logan off, but the hand around his neck was shoving two fingers into his mouth, effectively gagging him. “I don't want to hear another word out of that fucking mouth,” Logan had snarled, then his teeth bit into the lobe of his ear.

His other hand wrapped around Caliban’s cock, and his back bowed violently, a sharp cry breaking from the mutant’s throat. 

He was drowning, surely he was. Caliban was quivering, and he wasn't sure why he was. He was suffocating; he felt something building in his abdomen, in his chest, and he knew that it couldn't be stopped. He wasn't sure if he wanted it to be stopped. Logan’s scent was choking him; it was musky and signaled his own fast approaching end. Caliban wanted more, he wanted less, he felt like he was bursting and collapsing all at once.

And then, a sense of serenity passed over him, and his eyes fluttered shut as his back arched back into Logan, and he was coming all over Logan’s hand and the sheets on the bed below them, and he was sobbing, and he wasn't sure why.

Vaguely, he felt Logan tense and moan into his neck, teeth gritted, almost close enough to bite his jugular if he wanted to, finishing in him then laying atop of Caliban lightly. He barely felt him pull out.

He was being flipped, then, and he felt himself being held close to Logan’s chest. “You did so well. It's okay. You're okay,” Caliban felt rather than heard Logan say, his voice deep and tinged with worry. He glanced up at Logan, saw his gentle smile, and buried his face in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around Logan; Caliban was sure that it made for a comical sight, a long gangly man wrapped around a shorter, stockier man, both entirely nude and covered in sweat and come and god only knew what else, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that moment, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever care.

And, like that, Caliban fell asleep, Logan whispering words of praise and kissing Caliban’s face and caressing his body like it was made of the most precious metals, like it was something that he'd never get to see or touch again. That would be true someday, but that was a while off.

And Caliban was almost certain that Logan said that he loved him, but he wasn't sure. 

He'd tell him his own thoughts on the matter tomorrow morning.

Preferably after a nice shower that Logan took part in.


End file.
